


lazy sunday.

by avatraang



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatraang/pseuds/avatraang
Summary: Had he dreamed her all this time? No, Sokka concludes. No one could dream up this much beauty, this much power. She must have been hand-crafted by the Spirits themselves.[Tokka. While enjoying their time together, Toph and Sokka get to know each other. Intimately. Oneshot.]
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	lazy sunday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CameraLux (TinCanTelephone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).



> So my homegirl gave me a prompt from [this post.](https://avatraang.tumblr.com/post/636900726391586817/50-dialogue-prompts) Which you can check out and send me a prompt from it, if you want. My tumblr user is @avatraang. Her prompt was "I can explain."
> 
> I am so sorry that your sweet innocent prompt got turned into sexy time, bro. Please forgive me TT.TT My first time writing smut. I don’t know what in the holy fuck possessed me, but here we are, folks. Bad news is I’m at rock bottom with it. Good news is, my skills in writing sex can only go up from here. (Right? Right?) 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy some fun and simple Tokka love.

> “ _when you are with your twin flame,  
>  you feel at home wherever you are.  
> you find peace and harmony on a profound level.”_

**_-katya ki._ **

* * *

Sokka is half-asleep when she kisses him. It’s a Sunday morning, the type of Sunday morning that makes you realize why the day is called “lazy.” They’re laying on her bed, in and out of easy slumber. It’s not an abnormal occurrence – they have sleepovers all the time, in the same bed, on the same couch. They cuddle, hold each other, keep each other company, keep the loneliness at bay. It’s familiar, like home. They are each other’s closest confidants, after all. It helps that they are in love with each other and are avoiding it, but still. Of course this isn’t strange.

What is new, but not unwelcome, is what Toph does that morning. It’s funny: There’s no premonition, nothing to alert either of them that a change in the relationship is on its way. No, nothing so dramatic happens. One day they’re keeping each other company like they usually do, the next day Toph looks up from where she’s lying curled into Sokka’s chest, and her lips brush his on accident. There’s a split second where they both go still, sleep settled deep in their bones and the allure of setting fire to the ember in their bellies stretched out before them. Then Toph ghosts her lips over his again, and Sokka lets her.

He kisses her back without thinking about it. It’s something that he’s never done before, but this too, feels familiar. Like home, like they’ve done it for lifetimes.

They trade languid kisses. If they were younger, or did not know each other so well, perhaps it would be hungrier. But as is the case with best friends, with confidants, they take their time. Sokka delicately cups her cheek with his hand, Toph settles a hand on his chest, and they lean into each other. Searching, curious, wondering. After many minutes, Toph pulls away. She looks dizzy. The pale light that filters through the curtains make her look even more beautiful than usual.

“ _I can explain.”_

The words fly out of Toph’s mouth in a way that lets him know she’s scared that he thinks she’s done this just for fun. Sokka reacts to her words lazily, reaching up a thumb to trace her swollen lips. She stills, startled at how steady he is, how languid his movements are. He brushes his lips against Toph's right eyebrow, watches her relax into him, the relief flood over her upon realizing he doesn't think she's done this just for fun. “What?” He asks. He can tell it’s just in time for all coherent thought to once again leave her body.

Toph shudders, and whatever Sokka’s done must have made her decide it was time to be less full of curiosity and more full of hunger, because this time she kisses him a little harder. _“I can explain.”_ She repeats, voice husky. The trace of sleepiness is gone from it. And oh, if her voice in Sokka’s ear doesn’t do things to him. His entire body reacts, pants growing tight and face growing hot.

Somewhere in between feverish kisses, Sokka manages to whisper back. “Go ahead.”

Toph kisses his temple, guiding Sokka’s hands to the edge of her loose fitting shirt. He takes her guidance and runs his hands up her belly, until they reach her breasts. “You were so warm.” She says, her voice taking on an even huskier tone as he cups her breasts in his hands. “And then I accidentally kissed you and I was warmer than I’d ever been.”

Her hand floats down to his pants, settling on his erection with both knowing and curiosity. That lazy, knowledgable smile is back on her face, the one only someone who’s been your best friend for years can throw at you. “You and me both.” He says, pulling her down to kiss him again. She tastes like strawberries, smells like petrichor, enraptures his senses like fog wraps around a sunrise. Sokka takes off her shirt, leaving him free to bring his mouth to her breast. He pinches the other one, body hot as Toph moves away to take off his own shirt. She moves her hands down his chest, face full of keen interest as she explores. Then, without much fanfare, Toph removes her pants and he, his.

She’s beautiful, the most divine thing he’s ever seen, so much so that Sokka runs his hands up and down every inch of her body, kisses her as he goes, just to make sure his best friend, this woman he’s loved for so long, is still real. Had he dreamed her all this time? No, Sokka concludes. No one could dream up this much beauty, this much power. She must have been hand-crafted by the Spirits themselves.

Toph grips his cock just as Sokka runs his fingers over her clit, rubbing in circles. He moans, watches Toph move her hand up and down his length, shudders as she whimpers into him. The room is never completely silent, especially not when Toph straddles his face and lowers herself onto it, before moving to take his cock into her mouth. He does his best to focus, to make her squirm the way she’s making him shiver, and he doesn’t stop, not even when her warm tongue drags up his length and her mouth envelopes his head, not even when her legs tighten around him and all she can do is cry his name. She’s everything he didn’t know he couldn’t dream of, better than sleeping. No wonder Sokka always wanted to be in her company.

Sokka kisses her strong, pale legs even after they stop shaking, and would have gladly kept on doing so. But Toph sits up, turns herself around, positions herself above his still throbbing erection and, with one hand on his chest, lowers herself onto him. She’s warm, sweat glistening on her skin as she leans down to kiss his lips. Sokka cups the back of her head and his other hand reaches down to pinch and play with her nipples. The slap of skin against skin fills the air, loud and incessant. “You’re beautiful.” Sokka says. His voice is so throaty, so filled with pleasure, that he barely recognizes it.

With a sudden flip, Sokka turns them around so she’s the one on her back. Her hair fans out around her, face full of very clear surprise as she laughs at his antics. He kisses her, then begins to thrust slowly. In and out, finds her clit with his fingers and watches as her face changes, watches the laughter turn into more moaning. “Fuck.” She whispers, when Sokka speeds up. “Fuck, Sokka.” And there it is, his name on her tongue. Said like a prayer, said in a reverent tone that one never hears from the most powerful earthbender in the world. She grips the sheets and rolls her hips, her breasts shaking with her movement. Sweat drips from his shoulders and glistens on her skin, and all Sokka knows is this moment. His best friend, his closest confidant, the woman he’s loved for far too long. Shuddering under home, chanting his name, the way she feels with him inside her. He kisses her mouth and feels her murmur his name, and between everything it’s too much.

“On me.” Toph whispers, knowing what’s coming. He pulls out and releases, the guttural moan escaping without him meaning to. She doesn’t flinch at the contact, but she does smile, another lazy and sultry thing that would’ve surprised him if he didn’t already know that she’s just as wild as he is.

After grabbing a rag and cleaning her up, Sokka climbs back into bed. He kisses her temple, watches Toph grab his hands and bring her lips to them. “Thank you for explaining.” Sokka grins, unable to tamp down the smugness when he sees Toph’s cheeks go redder than they already are.

Apparently Toph doesn’t have that great a comeback, because all she does is ghost her fingers across his cock and say, too smugly, “Careful there. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted round two right now.”

He curses at how he twitches at her touch, at the way his body reacts to her, thinks that he wants to kiss that annoying smirk right off her face. So, he does. Passionately. Upon pulling away and seeing her surprised expression, Sokka taps her on the nose. “Ah, I can explain.” He mocks, an echo of her earlier words. Toph raises a brow. Her hand doesn’t leave his cock. Instead, she begins to stroke it, painstakingly slow. Sokka’s hand wanders down and he sticks a finger inside her, finding she’s as wet as she was earlier. “Or maybe it’s you that needs to do some talking.” He teases.

There will be conversations to be had, actions to be delivered, Sokka and Toph know this. But that can be saved for a different time somewhere in the future, on a different day than the holy one they've found themselves in. Instead, for now, they lose themselves in easy conversation, in jokes and in feeling each other touch on their skin, their fingers driving the other wild.

With the lazy Sunday blanketing them, their laughter rings through the apartment, loud and familiar and easy, and if round two follows, then only they have to know.

* * *

> “ _he touched my soul  
>  long before i knew  
> what his hands felt like.”_

**_-nikki rowe._ **


End file.
